Auto Workbench
The automatic crafting table is a machine that crafts items without need for manual intervention. Like the vanilla crafting table, right-clicking it will show you the crafting area, which has a 3 by 3 grid where you can place ingredient items for the intended crafting recipe. Unlike the vanilla crafting table, leaving the GUI does not make the items left in the grid "pop out", they remain as the table's configuration. (Note : Do not take the crafted item, as this will make the items in the recipe grid vanish, just like the vanilla crafting table, and leave the Automatic Crafting Table un-configured.) Crafting Recipe Ingredients: *4 x Wood Gear *1 x Crafting Table Produces: 1 x Automatic Crafting Table Setup Demonstration Usage To start the automation, a pipe leading to the Automatic Crafting Table should provide the items necessary to the recipe. A wooden pipe connected to the table can then, when being powered by an engine (as of version 2.x, earlier versions use redstone charges), extract the newly crafted item. The crafting table will provide newly crafted items so long as it is supplied with ingredients. The crafting table can also be used as a vanilla crafting table, and is useful because you can put some of the items in and come back later with the ingredients not popping out of the table. Interaction with Chests When an Automatic Crafting Table is placed directly next to a chest, it becomes capable of using the inventory of the chest as ingredients for crafting. This is slightly different than using a pipe in that the items never appear to enter into the table itself until the output is piped out of the table. For example, if crafting Planks from a single Wood, then one could put a chest next to the table filled with Wood (possibly piped into the chest) and the Wood would remain in the chest. Then, when a wooden pipe next to the table was powered, it would pump Planks out of the table, using the Wood in the chest as the source of the craft. This works with any item and any crafting recipe, and placement of the items in the chest does not matter as long as they are all present. If not all items are present either in the chest or in the crafting table itself, then the craft will not be done and the pipe will not get an output item. Note: Tables can only receive items from chests directly next to them, they cannot place output into chests. A pipe must be used to extract items. Chest inventory can not be used when using the table as a normal crafting table, it will only be used when piping output out of the table. In addition, the Automatic Crafting Table is unable to draw the resources it needs if they come from more than one chest (for example, placing sticks in one chest and iron in a different chest will NOT allow the table to create iron pickaxes); all recipe resources must be contained in the same chest. Things To make with Automatic Crafting Table Non-used items If an item is not consumed in the recipe, for example the philosopher's stone in equivalent exchange, another of the item in an adjacent chest will allow the recipe to work, without consuming the item. Category:Machines